Sisters
by tv'slasthope
Summary: This story is about Renee and Sarah Walker. As the title suggests, Renee and Sarah are sisters who have lost contact with each other. It takes place after the end of season 7 of 24 and the day before the season finale of Chuck season 2. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Sisters**

Show pairings: Chuck and 24

Main Characters: Renee Walker and Sarah Walker

Synopsis: What if Renee Walker and Sarah Walker are sisters. This story explores their relationship as sisters and how they are reconnected after not seeing each other for almost three years. This takes place after the season seven finale of 24, with some guesses, and the day before the season 2 finale of Chuck. Please know that there will be more once we find out what happens after the two shows respective season finales.

Disclaimer: I do not own nor make any claim to the two respective properties.

Author's Note: This is a shameless crossover. Enjoy!

**Part 1: The Call**

Renee Walker sat down hastily and exhausted on her bed. She let her brown leather jacket fall from her hand and on to the floor next to her feet. She rubbed her eyes and then ran her hands through her long grimy red hair. She leaned forward on her bed, placing her hands over her face, her knees supporting her elbows as she just sat there, wanting the blackness of sleep just to wash over her. _Have to close that window,_ she said to herself, but she found she did not possess the strength to sit up and walk across the small space between her bed and window to draw the drapes to keep the sunlight out. Her muscles no longer ached and she could feel adrenaline recede from her body like water on the beach. The last drops of caffeinated drinks sizzled away hours ago. All that was left now was a woman full of emotions and memories fading into exhaustion.

She suddenly and truly felt powerless, unable and not wanting to move at all. It was an odd feeling that she had, not having a drive, not having anything to propel her across the room. She wanted to sleep, to let her mind go off into an abyss. But she could not. She was too full of emotions left over from only one day of work. Four separate attacks perpetrated in one day and she had been part of stopping or ending all of them. But, it wasn't only the events of the previous day that would not let Renee sleep, it was also the emotions of the day. Taking Jack Bauer from his senate hearing, cutting off the oxygen supply of a man on a ventilator, being grazed on the neck by a bullet, being buried alive under plastic, threatening a family with torture, threatening to hurt a tiny baby, running away from one of the terrorists planning to attack the White House, facing down the terrorists in the White House, helping Jack Bauer find a cure for a pathogen, Tony Almeida's betrayal and…Larry's death.

Renee rubbed her eyes once more, kicked her shoes off and with a discovered but small renewed amount of energy, she found the strength to push herself across the room and close the drapes. Her room was bathed in darkness, but it wasn't dark enough. Sun light still streamed through the edges of the drapes. _God damn it!_ She screamed in her mind. "Damn it all." Renee said disgustedly tired. She rubbed her temples and walked into her bathroom. She pulled the drain stopper up in the sink and turned the water on, filling the sink near to the brim with cold water. Turning it off, she dunked her hands in, spreading the water up over her wrists and then cupped her hands and splashed the water repeatedly on her face. She rested her hands on the side of the sink and allowed the cold wet drops run down her face. She so wanted to wash away the bad things she had to do today. She wanted to wash them from her memory. She made too many compromises with herself today. Too many things, Larry's death, Jack Bauer – _what the Hell is up with that?_ She asked herself. She grabbed a towel and patted her face dry. She let the water out of the sink, turned the faucet back on; cupped her hands so that she could fill them with water. She drank the water quickly and returned her hands quickly to the water for a second and third drink. _Damn it all! Go to sleep!_ She turned the water off, shook her hands and reached for a towel.

Her cell phone rang on her bed stand. "No!" She almost cried looking up at the ceiling, "I forgot to turn it off." She said upset and roughly to herself in a near self chastisement. She threw the towel down and walked back into her bedroom and picked up her phone from the night stand. She went to sit on her bed, but found herself suddenly collapsing on the bed, her head finding an instant comfort spot on her pillow. "Walk…" she said trailing off. Blackness came on so suddenly and quickly.

The phone rang again. "Hmm?" She softly moaned as she woke up. She opened her eyes, her cell phone being the only light in her whole room. She did not recognize the number. _Who?_ She thought to herself as she clicked on the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Walker." She said tiredly.

"Hello, Renee." Came the soft and some what timid reply of a young woman over the phone. Renee's eyes opened wide on the side of her pillow, it was a voice she had not heard in quite some time. She adjusted the position of her phone and turned over on her back.

"Sarah?" Renee replied.

"Yes, it's me, Renee. How are you?"

"What time is it?" Renee asked.

"It's four o'clock here on the west coast. That means it's seven where you are." Renee released a breath and ran her hand over her face. She had slept the day away. She didn't even remember falling asleep. She did not even know she had.

"Did you call earlier?" Renee asked.

"Yes I did. You only said one word and then you didn't reply. I said your name a couple of times. I thought you were in trouble but then I heard you sleeping. It didn't stop me from being nervous about you."

"Oh." Renee replied. Renee honestly did not know what else to say. She had not talked to her younger sister in almost three years. They did not have a falling out or a rivalry or anything like that. They had merely lost track with one another. When she had been promoted at the Bureau two years ago she called her sister to tell her the good news, but was told that she couldn't be reached at her CIA office. All they told her at Langley, The CIA's headquarters, was that she had been sent on a short mission. When she tried Sarah's office two days later, they informed her that she still could not be reached and that her mission had been extended. How long that said mission would be was classified information. Classified information that she, an FBI agent, an agent of the United States, could not know. _Aren't we on the same team?_ Renee asked herself. It was why she preferred the Bureau over the CIA any day. The CIA was too secretive, it scared her. Why Sarah wanted to work at the CIA in the first place was a decision Renee still did not fully understand.

"Renee, are you still there?"

"Yes, Sarah, I am. It's just; I have you on the phone, after all this time. I'm not sure where to begin. I'm so surprised to hear your voice."

"Believe me sis, I am more relieved that I have been able to get you on the phone. I don't have much time and I am going against protocol by calling you."

Renee sat up in her bed and leaned her back against the headboard, full of concern and surprise at Sarah's last statement. "What do you mean against protocol, Sarah? I don't think the government would mind us calling family members."

"Not with the mission that I'm on right now. That's all I can really say. I'm already telling you too much in a way." Renee held her phone closer to her ear. She could not believe what she was hearing from her own sister.

"Sarah, please tell me you're not in some kind of danger."

"No, Renee! Just not of recent."

"What do you mean 'not of recent?' "

"Listen, I'm not calling about me. I'm calling about you. We…I mean I saw the news about what was happening in D.C. today. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm, okay," Renee said pushing her hair back. Renee was suddenly overwhelmed with so much to say to Sarah. But she really did not know where to begin. She was searching for words, a word anything to express her emotions. _Where are you? Where have you been? Why haven't you called? Why are you calling now? _These were, among other things, her chief questions for her sister.

"Renee, sis, I've never heard you so speechless before. What's happened?" Renee moved her eyes counter clock wise as well as her lower jaw in the same manner. Suddenly realizing that she could hide her feelings from most people, but there wasn't much that she could hide from her little sister. And, as she found out today, Larry and Jack Bauer were two more people she could not keep secrets from. Renee suddenly felt vulnerable and scared, for herself and for Sarah. "I…I…guess I just…never realized how your life can change in just one day, hour by hour." Renee finally managed to say.

"Tell me about it. I understand that." Sarah replied thinking of the first meeting between herself, Chuck and Casey.

"I…lost s-someone today." Renee finally managed to say, lowering her head sadly, trying to hold back more tears.

On the West Coast, Sarah suddenly felt like she was knocked over and that her heart had collapsed and fallen into her stomach as soon as she heard her older sister confess what was bothering her. _Renee doesn't often tell me what's bothering her_, Sarah said to herself. She held the phone closer to her ear, she could feel Renee's sadness and remorse from across the country. From the moment she called Renee, she knew immediately that something was wrong or had happened to her. Whenever something bad happened, or she did something bad, Renee would always become withdrawn and hide from their parents until she finally came out and confessed what she had done. Unlike herself who would try and be as sneaky as she could to hide her offenses from their parents. "Someone close." Renee squeezed out, "Someone I care-cared for and…we had a disagreement. We were going to talk more about it and now…now he's dead." Renee felt fresh warm tears quickly streak down her face. Sarah wished she could be in Washington right there and now to comfort her older sister and to tell her that she loved her. But she could not. Her mission, Chuck, Ellie's wedding, and if it was discovered that she was communicating with her sister right now, she would be in more than a mountain of trouble. Not to mention a jail cell.

"Renee, I'm sorry. I wish I could have been there to help. I was trying to keep informed about the situation all day, both by internal communication from the Agency and on the news. It's horrible what's happened. The plane crashes, a near chemical gas release and the attack in the White House itself!"

"Sarah, you don't have to make a list. I was there for all of them. It's just…"

"What?" Sarah asked.

"Just… there were some things that I did today that I never really thought I would do before. It's one of those situations where you've thought about it but you never thought you would. It's not all sitting well with me. I think there are going to be some things from this day that are going to haunt me for a long time. And I won't know if my actions were right or wrong. I can't deicide between which."

"I think I understand and empathize with you completely, Renee. I have had many situations where I've done things that I didn't think I would do before. One way or another you try to make peace with it." The memory of shooting the Fulcrum agent in the head sprang to the forefront of Sarah's mind immediately. And the memory of the fear and disappointment that it wrote on Chuck's face, from seeing her pull the trigger without another thought or remorse, immediately accompanied it.

"Would this phone call be one example?" Renee asked.

"Oh yes! Dead on, sis. I don't usually make personal calls when I'm on a long term mission." Sarah immediately wished that she could tell her sister more. About all that she had seen and experienced. She needed – no wanted someone to confide in again. To talk to someone that she could trust emphatically with her thoughts and feelings. Chuck's sister Ellie had been helpful and a good friend in the past, in an indirect way of course. But she couldn't ultimately trust Ellie with her true feelings and secrets. Even with Chuck she couldn't always be honest with him all the time. The word "secret" felt like a long and dark bottomless pit in Sarah's mind. Renee had always been there for her in the past. She had helped set her right, along with Graham, before she joined the CIA. It was because of Renee's prodding and tough love that she went to college. And in return, Graham had helped them both. If only she could tell her about some of the things she had to do during her "mission" out in California. And maybe ask her for her thoughts and advice about a certain guy. Sarah couldn't help but look over her shoulder and around her. It had become a habit of hers after working with both Casey and Chuck. It was difficult to gain some alone time for herself. She was so glad the two men in her life weren't around right now.

"So, any new guys in your life, Sarah?" Renee asked.

"What?! No, I'm busy, you know that. I'm CIA, I have no time for relationships." Sarah stammered awkwardly.

"That's a lie. I know when you are lying, little sister. You always get flustered when you lie. And what's more, it's interesting how I can still fluster you after all these years. Now, who is he and he better be treating my little sister right."

"Um, well, he is. But, that's all I really can say about him."

"Sarah, we're talking about guys, it's not like you have to keep a state secret or anything like that." Renee said jokingly.

"Well…"

"Fine, Sarah, keep your little secret for now, I'll find a way to get some info on him. Just tell me you're not seeing that Bryce Larkin guy anymore."

"With a great assurance I can tell you I'm not." Sarah said with a chuckle. A little lie to Renee seeing that Bryce was back at Castle waiting for her so that they could find out what their next mission would be. More importantly, what would her next step be.

"Good, I didn't like him much."

"You've never really liked any of my boyfriends if memory serves me right."

"That's because they were all too mucho. That Larkin guy was too adventurous for me. You really should date someone more normal and down to Earth."

"Normal?" Sarah inquired. _Chuck_ she smiled to herself.

"Yes, someone nice. Someone that I deem good for my little sister."

"You deem?"

"Hey, I'm the oldest. I get to do what I want."

"If dad could hear you now. By the way, I ran into our dad not too long ago."

"Oh no, he's out of jail again. What was he able to steal this time? You didn't help him in anyway did you?" Sarah burst out in laughter at her sister's suggestions.

"No, of course not. Don't be silly."

"I had a terrible day, I'm entitled." Renee replied with a grin.

"That you are." Sarah agreed.

Sarah looked down at the time on her watch. Her cell phone had been off for too long now. Someone at the CIA was bound to become suspicious as to where she was. If not there, then Casey or Chuck might. Though not so much Chuck she thought to herself. And she would have a long drive ahead of her. She estimated that she wouldn't get back to Burbank until at least half past twelve. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day what with Ellie's wedding and closing up operations down here. She did not want to hang up, she was so relieved to hear her sister's voice.

"Sarah, are you still there?" Renee asked.

"Yes, Renee, I am. I just think it might be time for me to go now."

"No, please. You can't possibly, not right now." Renee almost sounded like she was pleading. It made Sarah wonder what truly did happen to her sister today.

"I'm afraid I have to, Renee. I have a big day tomorrow."

"Oh." Renee said sadly.

"But, I can tell you some good news after all."

"What's that?" Renee inquired.

"My mission has ended. I'm being debriefed tomorrow."

"That's wonderful." Renee said happily.

"So, soon as I can, I'll get on a plane to Washington. I'll come see you."

"I would like that very much, Sarah."

"Me too." Sarah said with a smile.

"Maybe you can bring that guy you like."

"Um, we'll see about that." Sarah said looking around herself one last time.

Back in Renee's room she stretched her legs out and then pulled them under her into a seating position and pulled the covers over her lap.

"I've missed you, little sister." Renee said warmly.

"I miss you too, big sister."

"Will I hear from you again soon?"

"As soon as I can." Sarah replied.

"Alright then, you just be careful. I don't want to have to lead a team of agents to find you."

"I don't think you will have to worry about that, Renee. Besides, I can take care of myself."

"I don't doubt that, but there was a time when you were in high school if I remember correctly."

"No need to bring that up, Renee." Sarah said feigning annoyance.

"It's one of the privileges of being a big sister." Renee said proudly.

"I know. But, I've really got to go now. I'm sorry."

"Alright." Renee said acceptingly.

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you, Sarah."

The phone hung up and Renee's cell went dead. She put her phone down and in her lap and breathed a sigh. She was so glad to hear from her sister. She looked at her clock. The green digits stared back with the time of 7:45 PM. Renee sat for a while, deep in thought about the events of the day and her sister's phone call. At the same time, she felt another thought creep across her mind. _West coast time huh?_ Renee thought to herself, picking up on the one clue her sister had given her. She leaned over to her night stand and turned on the light. She opened her cell phone and looked into her calls received and found the number. She placed her phone down next to her and reached back onto her night stand and picked up her landline telephone. She typed in a number and waited for a moment as the phone rang.

The phone picked up, "O'Brien." Renee was surprised for a moment not to hear the familiar voice of Janis Gold.

"Hey, Chloe it's Renee. Is Janis around?"

"No, she went home. Do you need something?"

"Well, I don't know how comfortable I am about asking this." Chloe did not raise an eyebrow, she had a feeling where this was going to lead.

"Well, what is it?" Chloe asked bluntly.

"It's a phone number I need to track down." Renee replied.

"Is it part of an investigation or something?"

"No, it's… of a personal nature."

"What's the number?" Chloe immediately asked as she opened the FBI database to begin a phone number search.

"What? I can't ask you to, it'd be an abuse."

"You're not the one doing the search. I can hide the search under all the updating I'm doing for the FBI servers. Besides, it will be quick."

"Are you sure?" Renee asked?

"Positive." Chloe replied. Renee supplied her with the number. She could hear Chloe's fingers quickly race across the keyboard.

"That was quick." Chloe said surprised.

"It was?" Renee replied.

"Yeah, it looks like the call originated from a pay phone.

"Can you pinpoint which state?"

"California." Chloe replied.

"Is there an address?"

"Looks kind of remote, looks north of U.S. Route 80."

"I see." Renee said trailing off to herself.

"Hope that helps." Chloe said.

"It does, a lot. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Anything else?" Chloe asked.

"No. Bye, Chloe."

"Bye." Chloe said bluntly as she deleted her search from the mainframe. Renee hung up her phone and paused in thought, tapping the phone slightly on her lower jaw. She thought over her memory, searching for any other clues that Sarah may have given her. _West coast time, pay phone in California…north of U.S. route 80. Sarah is in California._ Without even saying, Sarah had been able to tell her where she was. Renee smiled, relieved that she now knew where Sarah was. She did not know where in California, but at least she knew where she was at least. "Thanks for the clue, sis." Renee said quietly to herself. She breathed a sigh of relief, stretched and stood up. She placed her hands on her hips. She pushed back one of the drapes and opened the window to look out, "Be safe, little sister." She said to herself again before letting the drape close again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II: Sibling In Distress**

Renee speedily walked down the halls of the J. Edgar Hoover Building, the headquarters of the F.B.I. She deep down was filled with feelings of nostalgia, foreboding and relief twisting their way in and around her heart and stomach. It felt odd to be walking these halls again especially after the events of four days ago.

She walked through the office spaces of the desk agents, busily collecting information over the phones and internet. Agents talked and briefed one another, looking over each other's computer screens. Renee headed for her desk and started to quickly check through her messages and mail.

"Walker, briefing starts in two minutes." Agent Moran informed her.

"Right." Renee replied as she quickly scrolled through her email, checking for any important messages. She scrolled through her cell phone quickly, seeing that there were no new messages. She still had not heard back from Sarah. Nor was their any word about Jack Bauer's condition. Renee looked up at one of the conference rooms and saw Chloe O'Brien still hard at work. She quickly walked over, opening the door.

"Chloe." Renee said.

"Hello." Chloe replied without looking back at Renee. Renee felt some what insulted, but she had come to discover that it was Chloe's way and that her abrasive rudeness probably did not mean anything.

"I was looking around for Janice, have you seen her at all today?"

"I don't know where she is. I've been busy updating these servers and the Bureau mainframe." Chloe replied. Renee began to have a darkening feeling in her heart, thinking of the implications Janice's absence meant. She quickly looked at her watch.

"Have to go to a meeting." Renee said, walking away from the door.

"Bye." Chloe replied without batting an eye. Renee walked from the conference room back out into the hallway making a quick trip just across the way, walking into the briefing room which was filled with tables, with a central computer at the center along with a screen to show projections. It reminded Renee of a college style classroom. Renee walked down the few steps and took a seat in one of the front desks. Little palm pilots were spread out all across the room, a stream of information going across them.

"Alright people, take a seat, we got a lot to go over." Moran called out. The surrounding agents began to sit, some picking up the palm pilots and inspecting them. "Be careful with those, they're brand new." Moran continued. Renee looked at hers very closely, it was a touch screen and easy to handle and operate.

Moran continued, "What you have before you, people, is one of the new and many upgrades being given to both the F.B.I and C.I.A. These high tech upgrades are a result of the recent terror attacks on the capitol. Both agencies are to cooperate with the president's executive order as well as calls for new vigilance and cooperation between all agencies from the Congressional Joint Committee on Intelligence. So hence forth, as it should have always been, all agencies, F.B.I., C.I.A. and the N. S.A. will have unprecedented access to one another in the sharing of information. For example, the famous F.B.I. watch list is now the N.S.A.' s and C.I.A.'s top ten wanted list as well. We will be able to look at their stuff and they will be able to look at our stuff."

"Who is going to over see all this? Will there be some new intelligence Tsar or something? They keep trying that but it never happens." An agent asked.

"Glad you asked, in addition to a new intelligence chief, the president, the attorney general, the secretaries of state and defense, in their glorious collective wisdom, have decided to reconstitute the Counter Terrorist Unit." Moran informed, this causing a moment of intense conversation and debate about C.T.U. and its prior record of handling terrorist attacks.

"What the new parameters of the new C.T.U. will be is still under discussion and we'll know when the president makes it official, but that is all in the works right now.

Renee raised her hand over the small din of conversation, "Can you give an example of what are some of the new powers we get with all this intelligence sharing?" Renee asked.

"Glad you asked, Agent Walker. For the first time ever, in all this new spirit of cooperation between the three major agencies, we here at the F.B.I. will have unprecedented access to C.I.A. and N.S.A. missions and operations, both here in the country and around the world." This caused some of the agents to clap their hands at this.

"About time." One agent said over the din of clapping.

"So when you say their missions, we'll know names, faces and information of their agents in the field?" Renee asked.

"Yes, that's one of the things open to all of us. We'll be able to know C.I.A. mission parameters and even the number of agents carrying out that mission. In addition, we'll know who is active and who is not. The same on our side as well."

"So we all have total access right across the board?" Renee asked.

"Across the board." Moran said reassuringly.

"So we can know the names of their agents and know where they are in the field and their current status?" Renee asked with interest, incredulous over how well her luck was changing.

"Yes, Agent Walker." Moran said reassuringly again. Renee smiled and opened up the C.I.A. database mainframe on her palm pilot and typed in the one agent in the entire world she wanted to know the most about. She typed into the search field: Sarah Walker. An hour glass appeared and moved around in a clockwise circle. Renee smiled to herself waiting to find out the true location of her little sister. The search ended, a picture of Sarah appearing on the screen as well as some biographical information, her name before it was legally changed, her education history, her specialties in combat, arms and her past missions. She even saw her name as part of her next of kin. Then Renee scrolled down some more and nearly dropped the palm pilot when she came to the end of her file. Her heart suddenly felt like it wanted to stop and her mouth dropped open some what as she, in disbelief read over her sister's information again.

**Agent's Name:** Sarah Walker

**Mission:** Undercover operations.

**Sub Mission:** Guard and protect.

**Agencies Affiliated:** C.I.A. and N.S.A.

**Location:** Burbank, California.

**Status of Mission:** Classified. Level Five Security Clearance Required.

**Agent's Current Status:** Missing In Action. Days missing: Four.

*

_Four Days Ago: __**Los Angeles, California**_

Sarah ducked as a hail of bullets shattered panes of glass above her head, raining down shards of glass on her. She closed her eyes and covered her hands over her head. She felt blunt little bits scrape and bounce off her hands and get stuck in her hair, hands and shoulders.

"Well, this is just perfect." Sarah said to herself. She had been assigned to infiltrate a suspected terrorist wing in Los Angeles shortly after she and Casey tried to prevent Fulcrum from getting their hands on the new Intersect. And once again, Chuck now had a super computer stuck in his head, with a few updates. And with those updates, he just happened to be looking around one day and some how happened to spot an international drug dealer with ties to international crime syndicates. Casey immediately placed the drug dealer under immediate surveillance so that they could find out what he was doing in L.A.

So here she was trying to get some surveillance and more information on this group working on the docks of L.A. when she was spotted and now she felt like she was being chased by an army. Sarah dashed behind cargo trailers, trying to find a way to hide herself and call Casey for back up. She climbed up the grooves of a trailer, which would later be added to a truck. She climbed up and lay down as she heard approaching feet.

"After her! After her!" One member of the gang told his foot soldiers as they started to spread out through the cargo fields. Sarah tried to control her breathing, sucking in air and trying to hold it and then quickly releasing it in a quick gasp. From listening to the commander of these "gang members" she could definitely hear a Slavic accent of some kind, but she couldn't tell if it was Russian or Croatian. She calmed her breathing and listened to the approaching feet, counting three on her left and three on her right. She waited for them to pass, hoping there weren't any stragglers behind them. She had a moment to look over her hands, seeing scrapes from the glass and even little pieces still left in her hands, all of which still stung. Sarah could feel sweat on her face, she reached up and wiped her brow only to discover that when she pulled her hand back, that there was blood all over her fingers.

There must be a cut or something, but she had to get moving again. She reached down to her belt and pulled out her gun, silencer attached. She flipped off the safety and made sure the silencer was securely on the chamber. She then checked the clip and found it to be full. She loaded it back into the gun. She only had one other clip, so she knew she would have to make her shots count.

A spot light suddenly appeared on her. "FOUND HER!" A yell came followed by a hail of bullets from an AK-47. Bullets exploded around Sarah, but missed her and she dove off the top and onto the ground running as fast as she could. Bullets ricocheted off the walls of the trailers as she retreated, running faster and faster. She turned a corner only to be clipped in the back of her left calf muscle. She almost fell but hurried as fast as she could on one leg, trying to get away from her pursuers. She ducked behind a dolly when a man appeared holding a submachine gun and opened fire on her. The bullets flew over her head. The shooting stopped, and she could hear a clip being unloaded. She shot up and fired three shots, two hitting the man in the chest, the other in his head.

Another man rounded a corner and she again fired three shots, one hitting the wall behind him, the other two finding targets in his right shoulder and near the middle of his chest. He fell none the less. Sarah picked herself up and limped as fast as she could to the door of a near by warehouse. She opened the door and hobbled in.

"Two men down, two men down." She heard being shouted. She leaned against a table, let out gasps of pain as she grabbed the back of her leg, blood spilling out of it, covering the palm of her hand. She looked down on the floor and saw a trail of her own blood. The blood left a trail, showing the path she had walked, seeing that it would lead them right to her. She quickly put her gun down on the table and picked up part of her shirt, ripped it and tore a circular piece all around her mid section, exposing her midriff. She tied the black fabric around her calf as tight as she could.

"Blood, she went this way?" She suddenly heard a voice call.

"Crap!" She cursed to herself. She picked up her gun and with her right foot, she tried to sweep away the blood, but it merely smeared instead. She grabbed hold of the wound, trying to stop anymore blood from flowing out. She needed a place to hide long enough so that she could call Casey and get some back up. She looked around her and saw three trailers on hauls, ready to be attached to trucks. She scurried over as fast as she could to one cargo trailer that hadn't been loaded onto the wheels yet. She put her gun into her left hand and with her right, she opened the hatch. She turned with her left hand to point her gun at the entrance to the warehouse and found she was still okay. She moved to walk into the cargo hold when she stopped dead in her tracks. She thought she heard movement or saw it in the blackness.

Sarah held her breath, unsure of what she was going to be looking at or what was looking back at her. She swallowed and reached down to her belt again and retrieved her palm flashlight and held it up into the darkness. What she saw horrified her and caused her jaw to almost drop. She saw hands flying up to protect eyes that had not been exposed to light for some time. Long, dirty hair covered their faces, some of them sat and stood close to each other, with faces of fear and eyes filled with fear and bewilderment. Sarah looked into the trailer and saw women, at least twenty or thirty women crammed into the trailer. A foul smell suddenly wafted to her nostrils as she realized the operation of the men chasing her: human trafficking. The human trafficking of women. She heard a noise, as did the other women and she was quickly pulled into the trailer by one of the women standing closest to the entrance while another closed the door shut.

There was silence in the trailer as they heard muffled voices and the movement of feet. "She's here somewhere. Find her!" Another voice yelled, causing some of the women to cower. Sarah held up her flashlight again so that she could get a better look. There were women here of all ages, types and color. She slowly turned the light around so that she could get a better look. She did not see anyone over the age of thirty. The youngest looked fifteen. Sarah stared in shock at the evil that humans could do. She lowered the light and brought it to her face, so that all of them could see her.

Sarah was suddenly very concentrated on her own breathing, as she listened to the noises around her in the building, they sounded like they were not close, maybe on the other side of the building. She kneeled down on her right leg, trying to take pressure off her left. She released a pained breath and moved to her watch to signal Casey, only to swear when she saw that the glass was broken. She tried her comlink but all she got was static.

"Casey. Casey, do you copy." She said near above a whisper. Static replied each time. "Damn it!" She cursed, trying to ignore the feeling of her stomach sinking down to her knees. A bullet must have ricocheted and damaged the watch some how. Sarah held up the light again so that she could see all of the women again.

"I'm an American." She said in English and then she repeated the same phrase in as many languages as she knew. First in Spanish, then French, and then Russian. Some women put their hands over their hearts, glad to hear some of their own language. Sarah was then met with another shock when a young girl with red hair walked forward, she couldn't have been no older then fourteen.

"My name is Theresa." She spoke in French.

"My name is Sarah." She replied in French, "I'm here to help. How did you all come to be here?"

"I'm not sure, I don't know what most of these people are saying, they all are speaking different languages. I'm glad you speak French." Sarah reached for her cell phone and saw that it had not been damaged and flipped it open but then cursed again when she saw that she had no signal. She looked back at the girl and then the women surrounding her. She looked back at her phone and then clicked on her camera. She flashed the light up to illuminate the girl's face and took a picture of her. She then held the light up to the rest of the trailer and took pictures of everyone around her. Sarah finished and saved the pictures.

"Alright, listen to me." Sarah said to Theresa putting her hands on her shoulders, "I'm going to get you all out of here, but I need to call my partner, but I can't do that from here. You have to stay here. I promise nothing will happen to you all."

"But, you're hurt." Theresa replied.

"I know, but I can manage." Sarah replied, "But if I'm going to get any of you out of here, I have to go." Sarah looked at the trailer around her and repeated what she said to Theresa in Spanish and Russian, gaining looks of desperation from the women. But Sarah, as hard as it was for her, ordered them to stay.

Sarah stood, putting as much weight as she could on her right leg and limped to the door. Her best bet was to get outside so that she could use her phone. Or find another phone. She limped out of the trailer, looked around her and held her gun out in a defensive posture. She closed the door and limped away, she looked around the darkened area and could still hear voices, but they were far away. She limped to her right, and headed as fast as she could to a set of stairs that led into the docking area. She crawled up the stairs, seeing a door about thirty feet away.

"There!" A man yelled, letting out a stream of gun fire. Sarah ducked, bullets hitting the railing of the stairs. She crawled on the floor, heading toward the door. She heard on coming feet. Sarah rolled onto her back and fired multiple shots at one assailant who was coming up on her. He fell to the ground dead, knocking over some barrels and chairs. He was followed closely behind by another who she fired at, causing him to duck behind a storage locker. Sarah got to her feet and made a desperate act for the door which she was able to reach. A gun shot hit the wall near her; she turned and unloaded the rest of her clip into the man who was following her. Sarah limped out of the door which led outside. She closed the door, looking for anything that she could use to barricade it with. There were boxes and things near by, but they were too heavy for her to move in her weakened state.

Sarah looked to her right and then to her left. She could hear more men outside, rushing to where she was. She knew she didn't have a lot of time. Sarah suddenly spotted some long metal rods and she also saw that the door, which she was barricading with her body, had a latch. That would buy her some time she reasoned. She reached over, grabbed two rods and slid them into the latch, preventing the doors from opening. She discharged the clip from her gun and inserted her extra one. She then opened her phone, seeing she had a signal. She sent the call to Casey. She limped into another row of trailers, trying to hide herself.

"Walker, where have you been?" Casey demanded to know.

"Casey, send help! I need help!" Sarah yelled as a bullet grazed her left arm. She yelled and nearly fell down.

"Walker! Walker!" Casey yelled over the phone, causing Chuck to jump in panic and concern for Sarah.

"Casey, it's bad, I lost my back pack with all my supplies. I think it's the Russian mob. I saw dozens of them! Women! Dozens of them." Sarah yelled into the phone as she turned and returned fire only to be met by more gun fire. Sarah fell on the ground and dragged herself between a row of trailers; it was slim enough for her to squeeze through. This was bad. If she was caught, they would kill her and destroy her phone. Sarah knew how these things could go. If her phone was destroyed, they destroyed the evidence. She breathed heavily through her pain and could feel blood dripping out of her arm and leg. She couldn't get anywhere fast enough. Sarah knew if she tried to call Casey it would blow what cover she had for the moment. Sarah looked to her right and then left. She opened the back of her phone and took out the S.I.M. card, leaving her phone useless but also, protecting the pictures she took. She got down on her knee and saw that one of the trailers had sunk into the ground, creating a hole in the dirt.

Sarah reached into the ground and began to dig with her fingers, pulling back clay earth and dirt. She reached into her pocket, looking for something that she could safely put the S.I.M. card into. Her hand came upon a little cloth pouch that she always carried with her. Renee had given it to her once when they were little and Sarah had used it to carry just about anything everything: rings, pearls, lockets, and even marbles. Sarah opened it and released its contents onto the ground, causing them to bounce and fall ever which way. She slipped the card into the pouch, tied it shut and buried it in the little hole she dug, covering it up. Sarah then drew in the dirt her call sign. She took off her watch and tied it under the belly of the trailer behind her, so that it dangled out of sight, hopefully Casey or someone who would come looking for her would find it. She put her cell phone into her pocket.

Sarah stood again and held her gun up as she moved to the right, all the way down to the end of the row. She saw a man standing there looking around. She fired two shots into his back. She rushed out, saw the coast was clear, picked up the dead man's gun and hobbled over to her right trying to put as much distance between her and her pursuers as possible. She passed a stack of boxes when she was smacked hard in the face with the butt end of a rifle. Sarah stumbled to her right; her attacker quickly approaching behind her.

"Stay down!" A man with a thick Russian accent yelled as he used the butt of the gun against the back of her head, knocking Sarah out cold onto the ground. The man walked forward soon surrounded by his men who he quickly told to stand at ease. "It is over." he said to them in Russian. He kneeled down and threw her weapons out of the way. He patted her down until he found what he was looking for, her cell phone. He threw it on the ground and fired a shot into it, destroying it.

"What should be done with her?" His second asked. The tall Russian saw that her head was moving back and forth. He took note of her height and strength. Her strength matched her great beauty. As small as she was, she made up for it in strength and courage. Courage and beauty were always highly favored in Russia.

"Drug her and patch up her wounds. Then, throw her in with the others. And do it quickly, we've lost enough time because of her." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The second replied as the men began to move out and he and one other began to pick Sarah up so that they might attend to her. Breaking her would be an interesting experience, the second-in-command thought to himself. It was always a challenge breaking the strong, there were so many ways of doing it.


End file.
